


Fifty OTPoW Smutlets

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade and Dinah, in brief moments from all over the Multiverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty OTPoW Smutlets

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be 50 PWPs, but my muses decided to be difficult after I picked up the table. Instead, 50 brief scenes of intimacy, touching on both animated and comic versions, as well as the AUs I have helped create.

001\. Hate   
The one thing she knew, as she moved away from the bed he had put her in, was that she hated him in the pit of her stomach...no matter what the ache between her legs told her. (Altered Flight Patterns)

002\. Love   
That night, after admitting to Lance's existence, Dinah knew her love for Slade had been justified...until he made it impossible to think beyond where he would touch her next. (Slade'Verse)

003\. Begging   
Slade had found there was one thing he loved more than just the satisfaction of Dinah's body around his...the sound of her begging for more. 

004\. Sticky   
It was hot, her hair was streaked with sweat, and she kept sticking to him when she leaned in close, but the heat between them was far more important than the one around them.

005\. Sweet   
Slade still marveled at just how lovely a picture Dinah made when she laid against Roy while the younger man fed her chocolates. He didn't even bother to question that it made him want her every time, or that they knew it and used her love of sweets against him. (In A View Askew)

006\. Videotapes   
Slade had to be content with the recordings of the night she had surrendered to him, watching the way she had given herself to him in hopes of beating her demons and winning her freedom. (Altered Flight Patterns)

007\. Food   
Somehow, dinner wound up becoming a staple in their foreplay once she was comfortable with him in her apartment. He rather enjoyed the pleasure sighs as her tastes, both for food and him, were satisfied.

008\. Blood   
He always demanded two things from her when they met...and even as her body craved what he did, she preferred the blood spilled in their sparring to letting him have her. (Altered Flight Paths)

009\. Pain   
There was never any gentle touches or caresses between them, when she would push him that far. Slade knew it was the pain she was looking for, anything to punish her for what she had done, and who she had become. (A Darker Path)

010\. Alcohol   
Slade was most amused by the way wine affected Dinah...not that he could complain after she all but climbed his body and made her wishes obvious. He didn't even mind the way it tasted in her sweat when the night grew long with their loving.

011\. Bright   
The shining gold zipper pull draws his eye in, just as her tongue darts out to lick at her lips, so he draws the canary shaped pull down, and follows it to taste her sweat and leather stained skin.

012\. Dark   
Slade's forever amused by the way they contrast, her black tresses falling down on either side of his head to mingle in his white hair as she rides the rhythm he sets for her.

013\. Alone   
She lives completely alone in her cage, with only him to look to for company, and eventually, it shows in her dreams, leaving her feeling emptier than before from the blazing, cruel passion in them.(Prizes)

014\. Long-Distance   
"If I were there, I'd lay you back on the bed, move so slowly down with kisses, until you wrap those legs around my shoulders and let me drive you insane." "Oh, Slade...yes, please..."

015\. Shower   
The slick feel of the tile under her forehead, the tight grip of her hands on the towel bar are the only anchors to reality as he presses deep inside, the hot water beating down on his back and the steam surrounding them both.

016\. Standing   
He loves that first stretch she takes when she stands from the bed, the one that's all pleasure and relaxed muscle. She doesn't even seem to mind when he pulls her back down into the bed to enjoy the morning a little more privately.

017\. Kneeling   
He never lets her finish, no matter how pretty she is kneeling there, her mouth around him and pulling him so close to the edge. Pulling her up and taking her hard and fast is far more to his liking.

018\. Swinging   
The idea of sharing his partner was not one he'd ever have considered, but Slade could no more deny Wintergreen than not breathe...even though it stole his breath away to watch the very much younger version of his friend master Dinah so firmly. (De-Aged Verse)

019\. Public Place   
Dinah knew good and well she really shouldn't let him...but the feel of his hand touching her as she pressed down in his lap was too much to resist, and helped pass the time on the Metro quite well.

020\. Fur   
Whatever had thrown them into this strange world where technology failed them, and their mutated gift had vanished was the last worry Slade had after Dinah donned the fur of the beast he'd killed...all he really could think of was getting it off and appreciating her natural beauty. (Unwritten AU in The Savage Land of Marvel)

021\. Masks   
He sometimes wonders what it is about the ties of his mask that people find so enticing, but the way she winds them around her fingers and pulls his head closer by them pleases him.

022\. Costumes   
Slade has complained that she went from practical to impractical by going back to her mother's costume...but he's very careful to never tell her how hot he found it as a young man to see a woman wearing that in public. She really doesn't like those comparisons to her mother in quite that way.

023\. Dance   
The real reason he takes her out dancing is because there is a small part of him that loves to show off what he's got with her. The fact she's more likely to be very forward after dancing half the night is just a welcome side benefit.

024\. Naked   
The first time they both actually made it fully out of their clothes, she stopped and really looked him over. Slade never knew just being looked at like that could make him hungrier than a touch.

025\. Drugs   
Slade supposed he could have let Dinah find her security in carefully controlled does of sedatives, but a more personal touch keeps her mind sharp, beneath its brittle fractures...and she's still quite skilled in the arts of sex. (A Darker Path)

026\. Twins   
The first time Slade encounters the newly returned JSA with his student and lover at his side, he is sharply struck by the near-twin image she and her mother make. But the sharp grace and deadly stealth in his Dinah is far more what he wants, something he proves to her that very night in a small hotel room. (Unwritten AU)

027\. Airplane   
Slade's most trusted pilot demands better sound proofing in the pilot's cabin of the small jet the next time he has to take his boss and boss's lady somewhere; listening to a woman hit those notes is just not conducive to safe flying.

028\. Restaurant   
He's there to meet a potential client, and she's having dinner with her teammate. Somehow, both manage to get free of their partners, and there is a very intense exchange of kisses and touches in the coat check room.

029\. Body Paint   
"Don't you dare laugh." A small kiss, and then a close press of strong male body to lithe female one. "Laugh, sister? I think the tribal shaman must have owed me a favor, to paint such good guides on your skin..."

030\. Restraints   
The way she pleads, begs, writhes for him is too enticing to resist, and he reaches up, untying the ribbons holding her hands still, so that she can touch him as intently as he's touching her.

031\. Vibrator   
Slade's used motorcycles often in his life...they're convenient for fast exits. But riding with Dinah on hers? It gives him a new appreciation for why some women call them gas-powered vibrators, especially when she presses back into him at the lights.

032\. Writing   
The text catches him by surprise. Directions to a hotel, a room number, and her initials...plus a plea not to to take too long. He's glad he doesn't when he gets there to find her waiting, nude, on the bed.

033\. Who   
The first time he caught her in an alley, she tensed and prepared to fight, not sure who it was...until those strong hands settled just so on her hips, and she felt a tingle run through her veins in want of him.

034\. What   
"What is it?" She can't see a thing, but the feel of soft, smooth silk caressing her bare skin is her answer. "Slade..." "Open your eyes, Little Bird." She does, and the silk kaftan she'd admired in shades of deepening blues is what he's teasing her with. "You spoil me, Slade." "You always make it up to me," he purred right back, before dropping her back on the bed, kaftan spilling to the side. (Slade'Verse)

035\. When   
She tried not to let the date prey on her mind. They were just casual lovers after all, skirting a very thin ethical line. It didn't make it any less fierce a desire though, when she got home to find him waiting there, to celebrate the six month mark of their partnership.

036\. Where   
The one thing Dinah never told her son was just where he was conceived...but every time she and Slade were at the new HQ in the conference room, Slade always gave her a smile and a nod at the table that made her want to clear the room right then. (Slade'Verse)

037\. Why   
He can't help but wonder why she gets so dark, withdrawn whenever she mentions Jordan in relation to Queen. When she pokes at the nature of his relationship with Wintergreen, he's pretty sure he knows...and curses Queen for a bigger fool as he reassures her as physically as possible that he is her lover alone.

038\. Virgin   
She's not quite sure for the first six months they are able to see each other after graduation, but he never presses. Then she is sure, and in his arms and it feels so good that she can't think...and he knows she's more than worth the wait. (New Face in Town)

039\. Invisible   
Slade would never understand just how a woman like Dinah Lance managed to disappear so completely, especially not after they were finally reunited. With as much passion as she threw into their life together, it made no sense she could have been invisible to the ones hunting for her. (SmallTown Lives)

040\. Solo   
He's never really needed to take matters in hand...Addie nor Pat really would have distracted him like this, too unprofessional. But the way she does, the way she plays into his voice on the phone, pushes him hard against the wall of desire with the way she moans, and how he can hear her break just to his command. He's always glad of the hot shower after a phone call with her.

041\. Journal   
The only thing that makes it into Wintergreen's journal is an entry that he's rather surprised at the ease he, Slade, and Dinah have moved into an agreement. His private thoughts on how she moves between them when all three are in residence aren't fit for a book the children might one day see. (De-Aged Verse)

042\. How-To   
There's always a learning curve, even in making love. Luckily for Slade, Dinah's both open-minded and very adventurous, as they learn each other's hot-spots.

043\. First Time   
He knew his friends would tease him mercilessly...the senior quarterback and a sophomore cheerleader making out in his truck by the river...but Slade didn't really care when she whispered she wanted more than petting. (SmallTown Lives)

044\. Past   
He sees her take in the fact he removed the wedding band. He's not sure if that's the only reason she shows him quite that much passion, or if it's a more subtle feeling of not being in his ex-wife's shadow anymore.

045\. Present   
She swears every time that she won't let him cross her mind again, but no matter that Oliver is the man in the bed next to her, her dreams place him there, arms locked around her as they move in unison. When she wakes, she reminds herself Slade's not worth more than the fight to take him down.

046\. Future   
It's not the way he brings her close after they make love, not exactly. It's not even the fact his breath on her ear makes her shiver and ready to have him again. It's the way he lays his hand on her swollen stomach, and wonders aloud if he can be a proper father this time that makes her turn and push him back, intent on convincing him their future is solid. (Unwritten AU to DuncanVerse)

047\. Rushed   
Dinah's fumbling with trying to pull her costume on, but Slade's hands moving over her skin really make her wish she didn't have a plane to catch.

048\. Good   
Slade's still convinced anyone doing what they do for free is a little insane. But he has to admit Dinah's at her best when she's just following her heart. Watching her take on a biker gang after they started bullying a guy makes him anticipate getting her back to the hotel, as he lets her handle it her way...because damn, she's gorgeous all worked up like that.

049\. Bad   
Discipline play in bed brings out a surprising side to Dinah...he never would have thought she'd be so pliant to a spanking for openly flirting with one of the heroes. Of course, seeing the red marks of his hand print on her ass brings a faint smile to his lips before he lets her make it up to him.

050\. Writer's Choice   
Dinah won't ever tell Slade in so many words just how much it pleases her to look down at him as she moves, slow and sure, taking them both closer to the edge. She knows he can smell it, feel it in her muscles...just as he always knows just the right moment to reverse the roles, and pin her to the mattress to finish the drop over that edge.


End file.
